


And Just Like That

by waywardangell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst for the win, jo wont update so i have to write, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardangell/pseuds/waywardangell
Summary: a short deancas angsty drabble! :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	And Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but oh well

-

“Dean. Dean! Stop fighting. Let me heal you. I’m sure I still have some grace left I can find.”

He weakly shifted, the pool of blood gnawing at his last breaths. 

“Cas. I just want to rest.” he sighed, panting out the pain he felt.

A tear escaped the former angel’s eye, dropping onto his human’s face. He knew there was no arguing with Dean Winchester.

He smiled sadly, mustering up all the courage he could. He wanted to be strong in Dean’s last moments. But, how could you be strong when your love is dying in your arms?

“... Just. Lay your weary head to rest.”

Dean chuckled, knowing what was coming.

Castiel leaned down to his face, close enough to kiss.

He listened, focused on whatever Dean was struggling to say.

“Don’t you cry no more.”

And in a moment of desperation, he pressed his lips against his sweaty forehead. And for the first time ever, and most certainly the last, Castiel finally _felt_ something, something that he couldn’t just push away like he usually did. A feeling that swept his heart and he felt fragile, yet like he was the very thing that broke Dean in the first place.

He looked down, seeing his soul start to raise as he felt a tiny twitch where Dean’s hand lay on his.

“Dean...”

....

_And just like that, he was gone._


End file.
